Acoustic echo control is a key processing step for many speech applications such as automated speech recognition (ASR) with barge-in or hands-free telephony. Existing solutions apply a combination of acoustic echo cancellation (AEC) and residual echo suppression (RES). Both of these methods rely on the assumption of a strictly linear acoustic echo path. In many practical applications, however, nonlinear behavior of the loudspeaker or amplifier distorts the signal. This is especially true for low-cost audio systems and/or high playback levels. The resulting nonlinear distortion cannot be compensated by AEC and RES. As a consequence, echo artifacts remain in the processed output signal. This degrades voice recognition results and sounds very annoying in hands-free telephony.